


Hope

by AcceleOrder



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Angst-y, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki’s been gone a long time. But Hide doesn’t lose hope. Every day, he sends an e-mail to Kaneki. Someday, he believes, he’ll definitely read them all. Because he’s Kaneki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> i say hidekane but rly its more like hide trying to show love for a man who isnt even here anymore

**XX Day, XX Month, 16:43** || **No. of Days since Kaneki's disappearance: 5**

_Yo, Kaneki! You've been gone nearly a week now. How bad is your sickness if you can't even reply my message, man? Hurry up and come back! Taking extra notes for you is su~per tiring, you know?_

"...And send--!"

Hide snaps his phone shut and sighs. Five days. His gut told him something was wrong. But all he can do is this... 

* * *

 **XX Day, XX Month, 05:13** || **No. of Days since Kaneki's disappearance: 9**

_Kaneki, you bastard! I heard a knock on the door and I jumped out of bed thinking it was you coming to apologise for all the work I've done in your absence! If you don't want to get it, hurry up and reply me!_

"There." Hide presses on the Send button with false cheerfulness. It's been 9 days. There was still not one reply from Kaneki to the mails he's sent. Just a little while longer, he tells himself. I'll wait just a little while longer.

* * *

 **XX Day, XX Month, 19:19** || **No. of Days since Kaneki's disappearance: 16**

_Hey, man. Seriously, what are you doing? I went to Anteiku today to check up on you, but Touka-chan told me you quitted! Don't tell me you went to study abroad overseas without telling me, right?! I'll break into your house if you don't reply me within 3 days, you get it?!_

This time, Hide's fingers hovers above the Send button for a while before he finally presses down on it. He scratched the back of his head with a groan. "Honestly, Kaneki... Where the hell are you?"

* * *

 **XX Day, XX Month, 02:39** || **No. of Days since Kaneki's disappearance: 35**

_...Hey. How are you, Kaneki? Are you doing fine? Are you eating enough? Drinking enough water? The notes I've taken for you are piling up. _It's nearly 3 in the morning and you're making me worry about you. Touka-chan's worried about you too, you know. This is why you don't have a girlfriend, idiot.__

The screen was bright in the darkness of his room. With a dejected sigh, Hide presses on the Send button. He went to Kaneki's apartment last week with some hope he's there, but as he expected, no one has heard from him in the past month. Kaneki, you idiot...

* * *

 **XX Day, XX Month, 23:32** || **No. of Days since Kaneki's disappearance: ??**

_Kaneki! Did you hear about the news? The Ghoul Detention Center's been breached! Watch out when you go out, okay? Stay safe! Don't let the notes I've taken for you go to waste, you hear?!_

* * *

**XX Day, XX Month, 22:02** || **No. of Days since Kaneki's disappearance: ??**

_...You definitely saw it, right? CCG's got Anteiku surrounded. Kaneki, please don't be reckless. Whatever you do, just... be safe, ok? You know I'm always on your side. No matter what. I'll be waiting for you._

He couldn't bring himself to type "You know you can tell me anything, right?". Hide changed his clothes, put on his cap, slung his bag over his shoulders. It's simple; if Kaneki won't come to him, Hide'll go to him instead.

**Author's Note:**

> this was horrible pls dont look at me


End file.
